The closest prior art of which I have knowledge is my U.S. Pat. No. 4,934,110, which shows an edge sharpening apparatus designed for similar purposes. Some of the patents cited against said patent are also pertinent. I have improved such apparatus, however, in a number of ways so as to provide an improved cutting tool sharpener. The historical background and the need for the finest cutting tool sharpeners is clearly set forth in said patent in columns 1 and 2, and is incorporated herein by reference thereto. In addition, it should be noted that fatigue caused by the use of a knife which is not adequately sharpened makes the fatigued user more accident prone. My present invention includes all of the advantages of said patent and provides substantially increased benefits as described hereinafter.